The Problem With Falling in Love
by FancyNancy101
Summary: Nikki Bella is on top of the world. She's on the top of the women's division, shoo-in for a Divas title match, but when a group of men who are dominating the WWE want her to join them, will she give in? And will a member help mend her broken heart and along the way, make her fall in love with him?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

"Here is your winner, Nikki Bella!" the announcer cried into the microphone as cheers rang throughout the sold out arena. Nikki grinned as she gazed around at her adoring fans as the referee held her hand up in victory.

This was what she lived for. She was living her dream. Moments like these were what she worked so hard for. The crowd cheering, while she stood victorious over her opponent. It was all worth the blood sweat and tears that she poured in day after day. Right now, she was on top of the world, along with her twin sister, Brie Bella. They were at the top of the divas division, the crowd's favorite and all that was missing was the pretty butterfly belt that AJ currently held around her thin little waist.

She watched as the woman in question recovered from the Bella buster she had received, the move making the divas champ hold her face in pain. Scrambling out the ring, AJ snatched her belt out of Big E, and then screamed at Nikki at the top of her lungs, a wild look of rage and craziness slowly taking over.

"That win was pure luck! But you can't take this away from me!" She swung her belt around in the air, almost smashing Big E in the face with it. He held her to him as she thrashed around, trying and vowing to get Nikki back for pinning her.

"Say what you want AJ. That belt is as good as mine!" Nikki shouted back at her, her finger pointing to the purple belt with a smirk playing on her lips.

"No its not! I'm the champion! Not you, me! Nobody will ever take my baby away from me! No one!" AJ continued to scream as Big E carried her backstage and away from the fans and cameras.

"Whatever, loser!" Nikki yelled, bringing her hand up to her forehead to make the letter L as her theme song came back on, she pouted, mocking the whining AJ. As she made her way up the ramp, she slapped some hands and let the fans take pictures. Being a face was amazing but she did enjoy being a heel. It meant she could be as bitchy and nasty as she wanted, all in the name of a character. She didn't have to wear pink and be nice all the time. Being a heel meant she could ditch the girly image the divas were known for and go out on her own, with her own image.

As soon as she made her way backstage, people were congratulating her from left and right over her win over AJ. They all knew perfectly well that a win over a champ gratified being the number one contender for a title match. Nikki couldn't help but feel proud at all the nods of respect and looks of jealously she was getting. All the attention she was receiving felt just incredible and she was receiving it because of her talent, not her looks and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Since returning from her time off, Nikki had worked harder more than ever and had pushed herself to get into the best shape possible. Now she was on fire, and nobody could stop her.

As she turned the corner, she was quickly enveloped into a hug by the other Bella half.

"Great match sis. You totally kicked AJ's ass." Brie smiled.

"Thanks Brie." Nikki breathed out as she took a sip of the water bottle Brie had given her. She was tired and as much as she loved talking to her sister, all she wanted to grab a shower and go back to her hotel room and have a nice, long sleep.

"How's Daniel?" She asked politely, knowing that mentioning him would probably make her want to go and see him.

"He's fine, great actually. So great." Brie smiled widely, gazing out into space as she thought about her boyfriend. Nikki chuckled, the laugh hiding the hurt she was feeling. She could see that her sister was madly and truly in love and even though she was happy for her, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that she didn't have what Brie had.

"But are you okay though?" Brie asked, coming back to reality. Nikki grimaced at the mention of that one particular subject

"You know, with everything going on with you and John?" Nikki tried to smile. Brie knew John was still a touchy subject for Nikki and though her and John acted civil towards each other and still talked, it was still hard on her to see him almost every day.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. I mean it's still hard seeing him so much but I'll get better. Eventually I will." Nikki answered, tucking some loose hair behind her ear as Brie nodded, giving her a small smile.

"Well, I gotta go. Need to go and shower. Bye babe." Nikki said before gave her sister one last hug before Brie left in the opposite direction, probably to go find Daniel.

Taking a big, long gulp of her water, Nikki set off on her short trip to the women's locker room. On the way there, she couldn't help but think about her failed relationship. It hadn't been as messy a break-up as her past relationships but John's problem on not wanting to get married and have kids did take a toll on their relationship. And on her. It had made her feel like shit. Like she wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't good enough to be his wife. She wasn't good enough to be the mother of his children. She knew John that hadn't intended to make her feel that way, but he had. Eventually they had stopped talking; doing things together and eventually the spark had died. And no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many ways she tried, she couldn't rekindle it. Thinking about it for so long made tears well up in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to cry over him. It was his loss anyway. Stopping, she closed her eyes and sucked in a breath.

_Control yourself, Nicole. Do not lose control. Do not lose control. Do not lo-_

Footsteps. Loud footsteps behind her brought her out of her inner monologue. She stopped in her tracks, snapping her eyes open; she spun around and scanned down the empty corridor.

"Hello?" she called out. No answer.

"Anyone there?" She knew she wasn't hearing things. From the corner of her eye she saw something move. Turning as quickly as she could, she looked around but saw nothing.

"Okay!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in a show of surrender. She was starting to become frustrated. And when Nikki was tired and frustrated, she was a force to be reckoned with.

"This isn't funny anymore. Who's ever there, come out." She yelled, getting more annoyed by the second.

But when she heard footsteps way too close to her for her liking, she dropped her bottle and took off running. Looking over her shoulder every so often to see if anybody was behind her, Nikki didn't stop until she was in front of the women's locker room. Quickly turning the door knob, she slipped through the opening before slamming it shut, startling the women inside the room as she leant against the door, her chest heaving from running so fast.

"God, girl! You scared the shit out of me!" Cameron gasped, placing a hand over her chest.

"Yeah girl, you okay?" Naomi asked her, giving her a look that said 'girl, you better have a good reason for scaring me like that' She walked over and placed her hand on Nikki but she shrugged it off.

"Um, I'm okay, it's just...nothing." Nikki answered quickly, trying to get her breathing under control. There was no point in stressing the other girls out. Perhaps it was nothing and she was just hearing and seeing things.

"Sorry if I scared anyone." she apologized, all of the women mumbling 'it's okay'.

Walking over to her cubby, Nikki opened her bag as she let her hair fall down over her shoulders. Getting all the things she needed for her shower, a piece of folded plain white paper fell out onto the floor.

Scrunching both her eyebrows together in confusion, Nikki picked it up. Slowly, with slender fingers, she unfolded it.

_We watched your match. Very nice win. Always watching from afar,_

_-HOJ_

Nikki re-read the note over and over again, her eyes widening in sheer terror.

_HOJ. Who the fuck are they? And why are they watching me?_

Suddenly she felt very unsafe. She looked around herself. All the girls were either chatting busily away or doing their own thing. Could any of them be a part of HOJ? Were these people some crazy fans or some corporate people from inside the company that were trying to play a sick joke on her that wasn't at all funny?

"Nikki?" the voice snapped her out of her thoughts, frightening her. She over at the voice's owner.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost" Natalya asked, worry obvious in her voice. Nikki plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm fine" Nikki said quickly, stuffing the note into her bag. Grabbing her things, she gave Natalya another weak smile before heading for the showers, trying to clear her mind of the note in her duffel bag but failing miserably.

* * *

It was warm in the underground boiler room but it was just how the three men liked it. Perched on crates with one of them leaning against a production cart, they conversed about the evenings events.

"Did you put the note in her bag?" one of the men asked, getting up and waltzing around in circles, keen to see if the first part of their plan had worked.

"Yes but it wasn't easy getting in and out of the women's locker room without anyone seeing me" his friend answered, a slight hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

"Remind me again why I had to do that?"

"I told you this a million times. We need her. We need her if we want to spread our message around the WWE. In the men's division and the women's." the first man answered, smirking at the idea of running the whole WWE. His hands entwined with one another as he thought about his plan, eager for it to kick in.

"Besides, she's the best in the woman's division, what better diva to join us." the third man of the group added, his arms crossed with his intimidating 'tough guy' face still on.

"You know, she won't be as thrilled about being _our_ girl as much as we are." the second man of the group pointed out as he cracked his knuckles.

"You don't think I don't know that" the man who started it all snapped.

"But she will. Eventually she will" he said, rubbing his hands together, his smirk widening.

"Just watch boys."

"Just watch."

**NOTE**

**What do you think? My first wrestling fanfic so I hope you like it! I just want to give a shout out to WrasslinChick, thank you so much for your help! Also guys, please review!**


	2. Next We Pounce

**Chapter 2**

_We watched your match. Very nice win. Always watching from afar,_

_-HOJ_

Those were the words that had been replaying over and over again in Nikki's mind for the past three days. Ever since finding the note in her bag, Nikki had been racking her brain trying to figure out who these HOJ people were and what they wanted with her.

She had at least figured out that they had to be from inside of the WWE because no fans could get backstage let alone into the women's locker room. And there had to be at least two people involved but what she couldn't put her finger on was who they were.

_Could it be AJ and Big E just trying to trick me like they did Kaitlyn?_ She thought as sipped on her herbal tea. They had both tricked Kaitlyn into believing that she had a secret admirer before breaking her heart and AJ stealing away the belt away from her.

_No it couldn't be them. AJ doesn't even use the women's locker room._ Since she always started fights with the other divas that ended up with her being left black and blue, AJ had stopped the locker room. It was obvious the note had been planted in her bag after she had left for her match and she couldn't see Big E going into the women's locker room voluntarily.

_Could it be John?_

She quickly shook her head at the thought as her heart ached. Thinking about John wasn't going to help her heal.

Taking one last gulp, she got up from her comfy chair and walked over to her hotel's kitchen sink; she rinsed the cup and placed it on the dish rack drainer.

Thinking about calling the girls for a night out to clear her head, her phone buzzed. Pulling it out of her back pocket she saw that she had a new message from Brie.

_**U comin out with me n d girls?**_

Before she could reply, there was a knock on the door. Frowning, she wondered who it could be since it was late out. Walking over to the door, she turned the door knob and opened the door.

Glancing around the hallway, there was no one there expect for a hotel employee who was entering the elevator.

"Hello?" she called out. No answer. "Is anyone there?" she called out again but again, no answer came. Rolling her eyes, she was about to shut the door when something caught her eye on the floor.

A piece of folded plain white paper that looked a lot like the note that she found in her bag on Monday night was lying on the carpet in front of the door, but this time it had the name _Nikki_ scribbled on top of it.

Screwing her eyed shut, she felt sick. Whoever this HOJ people were, they knew what hotel she was staying in and where her room was. Taking in a deep breath, she bent over to pick it up before looking round again to see if anyone was watching her. Quickly unfolding it she scanned down the note.

_Heard you have a match tomorrow night. We'll be rooting for ya. We might leave you something so be on the lookout for that. Good luck,_

_-HOJ_

She slammed the door shut before leaning against it, her eyes screwing shut. She didn't care if anyone heard her that was the least of her worries. All she could think about was why these people were stalking her and what they were going to leave her.

Maybe a bunny's foot for good luck? A horse shoe? Flowers? A rose? _Probably a dead rose._

As she continued to fret over the things she could get, her phone buzzed again, scaring the shit out her. Placing a hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself down, she walked to the counter and picked it up to text Brie back.

_**Sorry girl. Not in the mood right know. See ya at Smackdown**_

Turning her phone off, she settled it back down onto the counter before moving over to the bedroom. Pulling out her hair bobbin out of her hair, she ran her hand through her hair as she walked into the bathroom to turn the shower on. Pulling off her shirt over her head, Nikki thought about telling the girls about the notes.

She couldn't keep to herself anymore. It was all she thought a part from John, day and night. Every time she went out the girls she couldn't shake the feeling that someone or some ones were watching her. She was always on the lookout and was constantly checking to see if she had locked the door. She didn't want it to affect her work and maybe talking about it to someone would help.

Sighing, she checked if the water was the right temperature before she stepped into the shower. Humming as she ran her fingers through her hair, she let the hot water wash away her stress, relaxing her instantly. She would worry about telling them tomorrow, all she wanted to do for the rest of the day was eat some ice-cream, watch the Notebook and then have a long, stressfully, sleepless sleep.

* * *

"Why didn't you come out yesterday?" Brie asked as her, Nattie and Nikki warmed up for their match against AJ, Layla and Alicia Fox.

"I just didn't feel like it." Nikki answered as she rolled her neck, she hadn't told them about the notes and HOJ thing yet and she was starting to think that she shouldn't tell them at all.

"What!? The Nicole Gracia-Colace didn't feel like going out!? Wow, that's a first." Nattie said shocked, shaking her head causing to Brie chuckle while Nikki to roll her eyes.

"You missed out on a lot too. Nattie got haa-mmered! _Again_. But don't worry; I made sure she didn't drunk dial anyone. _Again."_ Brie smirked, elbowing Nattie in the side, making Nattie glare at her. "Shut up Brianna."

Nikki pretended to laugh, not really listening to them. All she could think about was the 'gift' she was supposed to get. She had searched her cubby, her bag and the whole locker room but she hadn't found anything. She was starting to get frustrated at waiting for the gift and not knowing what it was only made her worst.

"Nikki?" Brie snapped her fingers in front of Nikki's face. Coming out of her daze she turned her attention to her and Nattie. "Yeah?"

Nattie and Brie shared a look before looking back at the diva. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out all day. And week." Brie asked concerned. "I'm fine" Nikki answered quickly, giving them a weak, fake smile.

"You always say that but you don't seem fine. Are you sure because ever since Raw, you've been acting weird." Nattie joined in. Nikki sighed. It was clear all her friends were worried about her and who could blame them? She'd been acting strange all week.

Looking down at her black and white Nike shoes, she took in a deep breath. It was time she told them.

"Listen guys, I have to tell you something-" Nikki was mid-sentence when a backstage crew member interrupted her.

"Your match's up next in 5." he said and with that he was off. Once he was out of hearing range, Brie and Nattie turned back to Nikki.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Nikki looked up at them and quickly turned and started fast walking. The moment was gone. She couldn't tell them. "Nothing. Come on guys. Our match's is on next." she called back.

Nattie hung her head while Brie rolled her eyes as they walked after her. It was going to take lot more persuading to get Nikki to tell them what the hell was going on with her.

* * *

Waiting for the match before theirs to end was like waiting for eternity even though it had been already three minutes. Though Nattie and Brie kept sending her looks that screamed 'are you going to tell us what's wrong' Nikki kept ignoring them, pretending everything was fine.

Ignoring their looks for the hundredth time, she huffed moving over to the crew workers tech table. Looking at all the wires and cables and computers, these were the times she was glad she had become a Diva because nothing on or surrounding the table made sense to her.

Tilting her head to the side, she looked around her. Brie and Nattie were whispering to each other obviously about her, the crew workers had returned and started working busily away and there was about a minute before e her match started.

Sitting down on a wooden table, she pulled her hat off her head and placed it beside on something. Knitting her eyebrows together, she picked up her hat to reveal a small black box with her name written in white on top of it. Heart in her throat, she stared at it, frozen in her spot.

So this was what she had been worrying about all the day. It was just lying there. Anyone could have seen or opened it although the box seemed untouched. Deciding on whether or not she should open the small box in front of her, she closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly.

_Calm down. It's just a box, it's not the plague or a disease, it just a box,_ she thought as she picked it up, making sure nobody saw her. Pulling the lid off and tossing it aside, she picked up the note that was on top.

_Thought this would bring you good luck for your match. Would probably look good on you,_

_-HOJ_

Looking into the box, she gasped. Pulling the item out, she twirled the silver dog tags in front of her. There were two tags, the first one with silver coming out of a blue background with TS in black bold letter over them. On the second tag had her name engraved into the silver, both silver plates hanging on nickel-plate ball chain.

Tracing the writing with her finger, she couldn't help but look at them in wonder. She knew had seen them somewhere before for sure but she just couldn't remember where…

"Nikki."

Brie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning on her heel, she watched Nattie and Brie about to walk through the curtain.

Subconsciously putting the dog tags around her neck, she pulled her hair out of the way, before slipping her hat back on and following them through the curtain.

It was time for her forget everything else in world and whip some serious ass.

* * *

Bending over in pain, Nikki yelped as AJ pulled her up by her hair. Nattie had just tapped her in and she had had the upper hand for a while but as stupid as she was, she had allowed herself to get distracted by Layla and Alicia and now the little pipsqueak was beating the snot her.

Building up her strength, she pushed AJ over her, sending her flying back. Running towards the ropes, she bounced off, using the momentum to drop-kick her in the chest, AJ landing on the mat with a thud.

Firing up the cheering crowd, she waited until AJ was up on her feet, before serving her a vicious close line, Natalya style. Dodging AJ's weak attempt of a hit, Nikki turned around to kick her in the stomach but missed.

Picking on the open opportunity, AJ tugged on Nikki's hair and dog tags, instantly sending on the ground, choking.

AJ skipped around Nikki's body, laughing and mocking the booing crowd and a scowling Brie and Natalya. This win was going to be too easy.

Snatching Nikki's arm from under her, AJ positioned herself for the Black Widow but Nikki, using the remaining energy that she had, pushed AJ's knee, spinning her around. Quickly getting to her own feet, Nikki pulled AJ onto her shoulders, grinning wildly up at the fans.

Dropping to her knees, delivering her signature move the Backbreaker Rack beautifully, her grin turned into a smirk as she watched AJ's body double over in pain as she went for the pin.

1…

2…

3!

"Here is your winner, the winning team of Nikki and Brie, the Bella Twins and Natalya!" Jillian announced as the crowd went wild.

Nikki grinned as she was attacked by Nattie and Brie as the referee held up the hands up, before they both turned their attention to the chain hanging around her neck.

"Nikki, where'd you get the tags from?" Brie asked cheerfully, keeping it up for the crowd so they wouldn't detect anything wrong even though Nikki could see the curiosity and growing anger rising in her eyes.

"Are they John's?" Nattie added, wondering why in the name of god she would be wearing the dog tags of the boyfriend that had so much of her to leave him.

Nikki looked down at her chest for a split second. She hadn't even realized that she had put them on. She looked in between both Nattie and Brie. She had to tell them now. There was no point pretending anymore.

"I tell you backstage" Nikki whispered, smile still on her face as she walked over to the corner of the ring, jumping onto the ropes before posing for the crowd.

Even though she was smiling, she was anxious and also relieved as hell on the inside because in matter of minutes, seconds even she would have to spill her guts and she didn't know if it would be a good or bad thing.

* * *

In the underground boiler room, the three smirked as they watched as the divas match end. Jumping off the crate he had been sitting on, the man laughed a sadistic laugh, causing the other two men to laugh.

"She was wearing the dog tags boys." he stated cockily, entwining his fingers together, walking around in circles.

"I know" the second man smirked; staring down at his black leather gloves, making sure they looked alright. Their plan was working, better than they had anticipated.

"Ah, I told you both. I told you the plan would work. She's falling right into our web and soon enough, she'll be trapped." he chuckled, the smirk playing on his face growing.

"What do we do next?" the third man of the group asked, growing annoyed at his gloating friend as he walking over to a crate and sitting on it.

The first man smiled darkly up at the two men, rubbing his hands together. It was time and they all knew it.

"Next boys...we pounce."

**NOTE**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, followed and favorited (if that's a word) the story. It means so much to me!**

**So, what do you think will happen next? I take requests and ideas for chapters. And also any comments/reviews would be appreciated :)**


	3. Not Liking My Chances

**Chapter 3**

"So, let me get this straight," Brie began, pacing back and forth around the almost empty room, both Nikki and Nattie watching her closely.

"You're getting mysterious notes off strangers, who are now sending you gifts or gift, as weird a gift dog tags are, they might be watching or even worse _following_ you," she continued, emphasizing the word following," and you decide to only tell me now!" Brie screeched, almost jumping a feet in the air as she stopped in from of her cringing sister.

"Well what was I supposed to tell you? Hey Brie, hey Nattie, how've you been? I've been doing great except for the fact I've been getting strange notes off strangers who I think are watching me and oh, I nearly forgot! I got these dog tags off them as well. Anything new with you guys!" Nikki joked, earning herself a scowling from Brie and an eye roll form Nattie.

"Brie's right. You should have told us straight away." Nattie said, feeling more annoyed then angry as she got up and walked over to Brie's side turning to face Nikki.

"Well I'm sorry!" Nikki snapped throwing her hands up in submission both upset and irritated by the way Brie and Nattie were reacting. They weren't acting very 'best friend' like!

"Well, I'm telling you now. So would you stop bitching about me not telling you sooner and skip to the part where you two throw your arms around me, say things to me like 'it's okay' and 'it's going to be fine' like what best friends are supposed to do instead of screaming at me!" she shouted at both of them and then sat down on one of the few wooden chairs in the room, her head held up high and her arms crossed. Glancing down at the chain around her neck, she pulled it off with much more force than needed and tossed it into one of the room corners. It had started this whole thing.

Nattie and Brie both shared a look and pulled a chair on either sides of Nikki, sitting on. They hadn't meant to so harsh and meant, they were only being the over protective sister and best friend.

"I'm sorry we were acting like bitches, Nicole. We were just worried about you and didn't think that we would upset you." Brie whispered softly, running her hand up and down Nikki's back. She really hadn't meant it.

"But if we did, we're sorry." Nattie added, putting on her best 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' look on knowing that Nikki wouldn't be able to resist it. Looking between them both, Nikki huffed. "You two play a mean game" she pouted, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile before throwing her arms around Brie and Nattie's neck, the two women smiling in victory. Nikki couldn't be mad at them for too long. It was just physically impossible.

"I think you should tell someone about this." Brie said, pulling away from the hug so she could see Nikki better. "Stephanie for sure."

"I don't know. Isn't that a bit too much?" Nikki asked, scratching the side of nose. Sure, whoever HOJ was were starting to really bother her but did she want to make Stephanie involved? Because once she involved, it was going to go up a _whole _other level.

"A bit too much? Nicole, they're basically stalking you!" Nattie nearly yelled. "If I was you, I would have already told her."

"Well," Nikki said, shaking her head slightly, "Stalk is a very strong word."

But when all she got in return were glares, she sighed heavily and held her hands up in defeat. "Fine. If it happens again I'll tell Stephanie, okay?" she reasoned, both other women nodding their heads in agreement. They could work with that.

"Good girl. Okay, I gotta see Daniel before his match." Brie said, getting up her chair.

"Yeah, she probably wants to give him some real_ goood_ _luck_." Nikki chirped, nudging a chuckling Nattie.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious!" Brie said, letting out a fake laugh, waving her hand back at them as she headed out the door. "Bye guys."

"Bye" Nattie and Nikki said in unison, Nattie getting up herself. "I need to go too. Promised I'd called TJ after the match. Bye sweetie." Nattie said, giving Nikki a quick squeeze before quickly running out the door, leaving only the Twin in room.

"Bye" she called out before getting up from her own chair. About to leave, she remembered the dog tags in corner. Turning around, she scanned around the room before she stopped them. Should she leave them? They were a gift but they were a gift off complete strangers!

Groaning, she reluctantly moved her feet towards them before picking them up. Letting out a long breath, she strolled out of the room, closing the door behind her. Taking a whiff of herself to see what she smelled like, she spun her head around to her left so fast; she nearly causing a cramp in her neck.

Oh, a shower was definitely in need.

* * *

Opening the locker room door before slipping in, Nikki greeted everyone that she pasted until she got to her bag where Naomi was situated beside.

"Hey girl" Naomi smiled as she got up to hug the Bella. "Hey babe" Nikki smiled as well, giving her a tight squeeze before releasing her. Moving over to her cubby, her heart stopped. Taped to it, what a note and it didn't take too much thinking to figure out who it was from. Ripping off, she opened.

_Saw that you were wearing the dog tags. They looked real good on you. Maybe soon, sooner than you think, you could be wearing them permanently._

_-HOJ_

Looking over at her friend, immediately, Naomi could tell straight that something was wrong. It was just by her face expression. She wasn't as cheerful as she usually was or at least as cheerful as she was after she had left John.

"Ok, what wrong?" Naomi said, getting straight to the point, placing a hand on her hip. Nikki groaned, letting her head fall back. Naomi could always tell when something was wrong or just pretended that she didn't when she knew someone didn't want to talk about but right now, she wasn't backing down this time.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Nikki pouted, turning her head away from Naomi's look. She didn't feel like telling anyone about anymore of her problems, even if that person was Naomi who a great shoulder to cry on and she definitely wouldn't start at her for not telling her straight away.

_I should have gone to her first._

"Seriously, I'll tell you later. I promise" she picked up her bag and stalked off towards the showers. Rolling her eyes, Naomi turned to one of the other divas to chat to. She'd get whatever was annoying Nikki out of her later.

* * *

Running a hand through her hair, Nikki continued her walked to nowhere. All she wanted to do was head back to her hotel room and watch some television with the girls and then sleep but Brie was her ride and she was too lazy to go find her. She had also been lucky enough to slip past Naomi quickly when she wasn't looking, which wasn't the easiest thing to do and set off on a walk. She would tell Naomi about it later but not right now.

She was beyond tired, her match had tired her out more then she thought. The shower had helped not that much, but it felt good to be in clean clothes and not in sweat drenched ones. Observing her outfit, Nikki couldn't help the smirk that played on lips. She was rocking the hell out of the black crop cami, (that was very revealing), the tight fitted tracksuit bottoms that showed off her curves and showed off her lovely bottom and black Nike converses she had on.

She certainly was no way close to being ready to date yet but it didn't hurt looking good and let John see what he was missing!

Nikki's smirk died at the reminder of the man she once thought of as the love of her life. She always managed to bring up memories she always so desperately tried to suppress. That always made her doubt her decision about leaving him. She remembered the day she had left like it been only a few months ago which it had!

John's emotionless face when she told him that she couldn't live the way they had been living anymore. It had broken her heart and she knew it had broken his too by the look he had had in his eyes. But it was what was best for both of them.

Turning a corner, she heard voices ahead of her but she ignored them, folding her arms as she continued on her walk. It wasn't until when she walked full force into what felt like a slightly soft brick wall, she realized it was a bad idea not to have looked up. Flying backwards, she landed hard on her backside.

Cursing under her breath at the pain, she shot her head up eyes glaring to give ever had knocked her on her ass a piece of her mind.

"Would you watch were you're fucking go- oh…" she spat out but her words quickly stuck in her throat as her eyes widen in shock and also fear when she realized who it was.

There standing right before her were the men that were dominating the entire WWE's men division as well as the rest of the WWE, the men that most women in the divas division (not herself, of course!) fantasized about but also greatly feared, the men that were currently holding surprisingly long winning streak since late December 2012, the three that fought or in better words, demolished whatever they alleged to be "injustice", the dreaded as unpredictable, The Shield.

And just her luck, all three members were standing in front of her, all three looking down at her with bewilderment at her little outburst, as if they had never been talked to like that before, but Nikki could see the interest and amusement in their eyes and Nikki would be lying if she said they didn't frightened her just a little bit.

"Sorry," Roman Reigns spoke up; smirking down at her. "I should have been watching were I was going" he said but Nikki wasn't listening. She was too busy looking at his face, more precisely, his lips.

He was smirking at her! Not once in her entire career, had she ever seen Roman Reigns smirk or even talk to one of the divas... he didn't interact with them at all! She'd seen divas come and gone walk up to him and literally thrown themselves at him but in end, gotten themselves utterly, embarrassingly rejected. It was laughable really. But who could blame them! The way he was smirking would make any girl heart swoon. It was wicked, devilish, panty dropping smirk, that made would chills run up any Shield love-sick girl spine but not hers. No matter how sexy it was, it didn't work on Nikki. Not at all.

Gathering herself, she got up off the floor, dusting the non-existent dust off her clothes with her hands glaring at each member, eyes glaring longer at others. She wasn't going to let them intimidate her, no matter how intimidating they were.

"Yeah you should." Nikki snapped fiercely at him, who had both eyebrows raised in surprise, that stupid smirk still on his face.

"We watched you're match" the so-called leader of the group, Dean Ambrose said, walking up to roman's side, that sadistic smile of his playing on his lips. "Very nice win."

Nikki paled at his words. She had heard those words or read those words before. _Oh my god,_ she thought as she remembered to breath.

She quickly shook the thought out of her head as fast as it had come in. They were The Shield. _The_ _Shield. _Why would they want her? As far as she knew, she was nothing to them and vice versa.

"Thank you." She said bluntly, wanting nothing more than to get away from them. "Can you guys get out my way?" she asked the, not really caring how rude she was being.

"Whoa!" Seth Rollins answered, letting out a small chuckle. "Someone's definitely PMSing!"

Nikki gasped, placing a hand on her chest. "How dare you! For your information I am not and I don't know why I just told you that because its none of your business and I sorry if I'm being a bitch but my whole evening was just ruined my three giant bullies who beat people up for no fucking reason, now if you don't I have to get going" Nikki shrieked before making true the men, head high as she turned a corner, fully aware that all three men eyes were on her.

"She's a hothead alright," Seth smirked, scratching his chin. "Just what we need."

"Come on boys," Dean said, smirking manically, walking past the other two men who followed almost immediately.

"Time for that little message of ours."

* * *

Nikki was livid. How dare he talk to her like that! He didn't even know her! Thinking back at it, she might have over reacted just little. Everyone knew she had a short tempered and when she was mad she'd say anything, but she had badmouthed The Shield of all people! She might have just put everyone she loved, including herself in huge trouble all because of her stupid temper.

_Ah well, _she thought, shrugged. Walking into the locker room, she found almost, if not all of the women crowded around the monitor. This was normal. After the divas had their matches, some of them would gather around the monitor in the locker room. Normally, this wouldn't surprise but the fact that the entire women's locker room was around it, shocked her.

Confused as hell, she walked over to Nattie, Brie, Naomi and Cameron who were a part of the group much to her surprise. "What the hell's going?" she asked, sitting on the bench between Naomi and Nattie.

"Shush, they're talking." Brie mumbled, waving her hand at Nikki to shut her up. "Who talking? What's goin-" she fell silent when Cameron turned her head to the monitor.

There on the screen where The Shield. They doing one of their weird static videos from god knows where in the arena. In the middle holding the camera stood Dean while Roman and Seth stood either side of him looking more menacing than ever.

Finally after what seemed like forever of staring into the camera lens and silence that you could have heard a pin drop, it was broken by Seth.

"Rollins,"

"Reigns,"

"Ambrose."

"Many people would say," Dean began rolling his neck around, "That we run this place. That this is our house. That we are the judge, jury and executioner of this company. We fight injustice. We put people like, like Randy Orton,"

"The Rock," Seth joined in.

"John Cena," Roman spat out as if he was repulsed to even say the man's name.

"Even The Undertaker," Dean smiled, his sick, sinister smile, "In their place. But in order for us to truly serve justice to this company full of injustices,"

"We need person in every corner." Seth finished his sentence, now turning the camera to face him.

"An ear, if you will, to keep us updated. A person that will spread our message around the entire WWE. Now that said person, you know you are."

"I hope you got those dog tags." Dean grinned as Seth chuckled and Roman smirked. "Cuz pretty soon, sooner than you think, you'll be wearing them. _Permanently."_

Nikki heart stopped in her chest the moment when 'dog tags' were mentioned. How she didn't faint right that moment was beyond her! But she had to keep it together. If she did, it would have been too easy a giveaway. But she couldn't ignore the wide eyes, filled confusion, worry and fear of Nattie and Brie that were boring into the side of her.

_Maybe they're talking about another person they happened to coincidentally send dog tags to._

She sighed as she thought of the one in a trillion chance of that happening. About to turn and face the worrying looks of her friends when men on the monitor continued to speak.

"Believe in The Shield." Roman growled, the smirk suddenly gone his serious face back, the camera now pointing at him.

"And you will believe that, _newbie_." Dean ended before she placed the camera onto the ground with a slight thud, capturing the faint sound of feet walking away.

Taking in as much air as her lungs could take, Nikki closed her eyes. Everything suddenly fell into place. Hounds of Justice, HOJ, the dog tags, the notes… they wanted her. For some strange, unknown reason her. She would feel faltered if the shock and disbelief weren't already kicking in.

Finally opening her eyes, she turned to find the sight the rest of the divas chatting away at whom this mysterious person they thought The Shield wanted and of two slightly pale, bewildered women staring right back at her. She suddenly became aware of the dog tags lying in her right hand.

Looking down at them, it hit her. No matter how much she didn't want to believe it, it was the truth. The Shield was after her and when The Shield was after something, they always got it. And considering that there were three of them and one of her, Nikki was not liking her chances of getting out of this.

**NOTE**

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited the story. Means a lot! Also, I want to apologize this took me awhile to update. I wasn't happy enough with this chapter but finally I'm happy with this. Can't promise when the next chapter will be out, but it'll be a real good one! **

**Next chapter The Shield will confront Nikki: What will happen?**

**Reviews wouldn't hurt!**


	4. I Won't

**Chapter Four**

It didn't take a genius to tell Nicole that she had to get the hell out of there and fast before the Shield get to her. So as rushed around the room as quick as her two feet could transport her, she noticed the other women looking at her as she gathered her things but still she tried to look as sane as possibly so none of they wouldn't suspect anything strange and think that she was just acting weird.

"Nikki? You okay girl?" Naomi asked slowly, taking her eyes off Cameron and setting her confused gaze on the Bella twin who was busy dashing about.

Spinning around, she turned to face Naomi, Nattie, Brie and now a staring Cameron.

"What are you doing?"

Sighing quietly, she placed her duffel bag on her shoulder, before grabbing Naomi and Cameron wrists, pulling them up to their feet. "Follow me. But wait a bit before you come out so no one gets suspicious." She mouthed to them before making a bee-line towards the door, mumbling a bye to the rest of the divas.

Huffing, she learnt against the door. She had to tell Naomi, she already told her she would and besides she wasn't stupid. She would figure it out for herself eventually and Cameron was Cameron. With her spying techniques and with her inhuman hearing she was bound to find out sooner or later, if not sooner.

5 minutes flew by very quickly, and right when she was about to give up and leave, Nikki squealed as nearly fell to the ground when the door was opened by Naomi and Cameron with Brie and Nattie hot on the tails.

Blowing the hair out of her face, she straighten herself up as she singled them to follow her, staring at Nattie and Brie oddly, whose eyes were bizarrely wide, wanting to fall out of their sockets.

Switching the light on of the closet, Nikki squealed once again at the cold hands that were now situated on her back forcefully pushing her into the room.

"Ah! What?" she hissed at Naomi. "What'd you mean what? You come into the locker room, looking like you've been to hell and back," Naomi started, using her fingers to tick point things off. "You run off when I try to talk you, you look like you're about to pass out when the Shield were wanting another member and stuff, literally, you run about like a crazy women and now here you in a stuffy closet which you dragged the rest us to. I swear, you're acting like it's you their aft-" Naomi stopped as realization smacked her in the face.

Bringing her hand to cover her gasping mouth, Naomi gaped at Nikki, her eyes balls about fall out of her sockets.

"No…no! It's you…" Naomi breathed out, stumbling backwards; back hitting the door, looking at both Nattie and Brie with begging eyes, hoping what she thought was not at all true. But when all she got were sad nods of despair, she struggled for breath before returning her sights on the other Bella.

Nikki looked down at the ground ashamed, although she had nothing to be ashamed of. She hadn't done anything wrong in this. It wasn't her fault that the Shield wanted her. She hadn't done anything to them except scream at them but even then they were after her before. But the way her best friends where staring at her right now, broke her already broken heart, crushing the already shattered pieces into a billion smaller pieces. It was like they were afraid of her, like she had committed the biggest sin in the history of the world. And that was enough for Nikki to completely guilt ridden that she couldn't face them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Cameron asked, completely flabbergasted at why all the women except for her, were either staring their heads in what looked like disbelief or staring at Nikki.

"Is anyone going to tell what the hell's going on here?"

Snapping her head up, she gawked at Cameron, raising an eyebrow at how she hadn't figured it out yet.

"It's me." she barely whispered, but Cameron and the other women managed to hear it.

"What's you?" Cameron asked, still not getting what was wrong her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Nikki continued.

"I'm the person the Shield wants."

It took a few minutes for Cameron, Naomi, Nattie and Brie to register the new piece of information they had just received, confirming the beliefs.

"Oh. My. God." Cameron waved her hands up and down in the air, not believing what she had just heard.

"What, how and when?" she exclaimed, wanting to get all the details. Listening to the story was short and quick but was still stunning.

Looking over the newest note, Cameron head shot up so fast that Nikki wondered how her head hadn't fallen off. "So you've been getting stalked for basically a week by these guys?" she asked, concern and uneasiness seeping through her voice.

"Uh huh." Nikki replied, leaning against one of the four walls of the closet, letting her bag slide to the ground. "I don't know what they want."

"You. That's what they want; did you not just watch that freaky video of theirs?" Nattie said bluntly, ignoring the dirty looks she was receiving.

Softening her tone, she continued, "What I meant is that Nicole, it's you they want. I'm not sure why, I'm not what they want to do with you but what I'm 100% about is that they're not going to stop these sick games until they get you or until you stop this."

"Stop it how? If you haven't noticed, there's three of them and one of me!" Nikki said her tone louder than she attended.

"Stephanie." Brie stated crossing her arms. Nikki raised a flawless eyebrow at what her twin had just said before her eyes widen to the limit. "No Brie…I can't…"

"You have to," Naomi interrupted, backing Brie up a 100%. She considered Nikki as one of the closest friends she had ever had but and she knew how stubborn she could really be but this was more serious than any argument they had ever had and bigger than any brawl she had ever witnessed Nikki in and usually win. The Shield was involved. The big dogs in this business. And when they didn't get what they wanted instantaneously it always, always ended severely horribly for the other person and this time it would not be a superstar but a diva. It wasn't going to end well if Nikki didn't do something about it immediately. "Stephanie could stop this before it gets really out of hand."

"Out of hand?" Nikki exclaimed, shaking her head. "Really, out of hand? It's already out of hand! The whole company knows, not to mention the WWE universe. If I run to the big bosses, you think they're going to stop? It will only make things so much worse and I don't want be looking over my shoulder every time I turn a corner, I don't want to worry every time I close my eyes. I just…I just everything to go back to normal. Everything just feels like a bad dream that I can't wake up from." she shrugged, sliding down the wall, her bottom hitting the ground hard, her face placed into her hands, trying desperately to hide the tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

"Nikki," Cameron spoke softly, gesturing the other women to follow her over to the not so fearless diva.

"Please." Nattie softly pleaded, her eyes begging Nikki. "For us." Brie added, now all the divas crowded around the silently weeping Bella. "Besides, you already said if you get anything off whoever was after you, you would go to Stephanie. Now you can." Nattie said gesturing at the note now scrunched up into a tight ball in the palm of the now nodding Brie as well as the other two divas nodding at what Nattie had just said.

"Okay, okay, if it gets you off my back, I'll do it." Nikki finally said, letting out a heavy gulp of air. "Good, now go. Now." Naomi said sternly, failing to hide the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Fine." Nikki huffed, getting up from her spot on the floor. Picking up her bag and flinging it over her shoulder, she walked over to the door before turning to the girls. "See back at the hotel."

She heard audible "Bye" as she shut the door closed. Breathing in and out sluggishly, she started walking bit by bit. This was it. It was now or never although Nikki would have preferred the never part. But she had to do it. If not for her but for the people she cared for and loved.

Its time, she thought to herself as she picked up her pace.

_There's no more fighting it._

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, sight set onto the wooden door in front of her, knuckles hovering over it ready to tap at any time and a pesky voice at the back of her head telling her to stop being a coward, women up and walk through the door in front of her with her head held high, yet in spite of that, her feet seemed to fasten to the floor beneath her, unable to move forwards. But all Nikki knew was that she sure had been there for a pretty long time.

_Why am I doing this?_ She thought. She didn't want to do it. Sure, she knew if she told it would prevent the people she loved from getting hurt or it might completely backfire and blow up in her face which didn't exactly help quiet down her thoughts of not doing this, still…she just didn't _want_ to it.

_But I said I'd do it._

Swallowing down her anxiety, she brought her hand to tap on the door when a voice froze her immediately in place.

"Well look boys, if it isn't _our_ girl" Dean's voice rang in her ear, wriggling his way in front of her blocking all access to the door completely.

"And she's at the boss's door right after we introduce to the world, well to her at least, that we want her, I wonder why. Roman what do you think?" Seth asked in mock curiosity, him so close that she could feel his breath, causing Nikki's breathing and heartbeat to quicken rapidly, bringing a smile to both Dean's and Seth's faces.

"Maybe we should ask her, Seth." Even though she wasn't looking at him directly, she could feel Roman's grey eyes boring into the side of her.

Turning to face him, Nikki returned his cold, intimating stare. "That's none of your business. None of yours and I am not your girl." She spat rather rudely but when it came to the Shield, rude was an understatement.

Shoving past Roman, she started fast walking, hoping to get as far possibly from them, but knew it wouldn't work because soon enough she heard their heavy footsteps right behind her. "Soon enough you will."

Coming to a halt, she turned around to face Dean, who un-surprisingly was in the middle. "No I will not. I will never join you." She said sassily crossing her arms with a look on her face that yelled 'don't play with me. I'll your face off'.

Smiling sadistically, they walked up to her, circling her, examining her, scanning her, she noticed eyes scanning certain places longer than other causing her to wrapped her small jacket tighter around her, Nikki feeling very self-conscious and awkward but didn't let it show. Sure it was the Shield, but being stared down by three good lucking men, very good looking men, would make any girl a little self-conscious!

"Are you sure about that?" Seth asked tilting his head to the side, smirking as they continued to circle her.

"Think about the title matches you would get." Roman said, looking eyes with her.

Never breaking the eye link that she and Roman had going on, she spoke, "I'm already going to get a title match. I beat AJ."

"Then think about looks of the power and respect you would get when you into that women's locker room." Seth added titling his head to the side.

Nikki rolled her eyes, shifting her state reluctantly to the Shield's high flyer. "Don't you mean the looks of despair and also terror I would get?"

"Well, isn't that good enough for you?" Dean snarled, walking closer if it was possibly, towards her. "What do you mean?" Nikki asked, her heartbeat picking up dramatically as she took a few steps backwards, her back hitting both Seth chest, the three of them now forming some sort of triangle around her.

"The fact of knowing that people fear you, that they look at you with dominance and superiority in their eyes. Think about it _Nicole_, once you join us, you'll be untouchable. Plus you did look mighty fine in those dog tags and you'd look better in the full gear." Dean stated, a smirk growing on his face as well the other two members of the Shield.

Nikki looked down at her shoes but it didn't help hide the blush rising in her cheeks. Dean did make a point, all three of them did. Joining the Shield would make her untouchable but at the same time she would have a huge target on her back at all times. Saying the Shield had only enemies would be the biggest understatement of the next millennia. They had an enemy list as far and wide as the Grand Canyon. They would be all become her enemies.

But she wouldn't have to do much. Sure, she would have her enemies but she would still have her friends and family, she'd travel and maybe, just maybe walk on the three men that surrounded her naked "accidently" once or maybe twice and she would have to do was act like a bitch and watch them attack innocent people every week…

No! No. What was she thinking? She couldn't join them, she _wouldn't_ join them…

"No," Nikki whispered, shaking her hastily, making the three men who thought they were finally making progress moan in frustration.

"I don't want to join you guys. I just can't." Nikki said simply walking past Dean.

"Can't or won't?" he called out after her, turning his body around fully, Roman and Seth walking up to stand beside him. Nikki came to a halt, looking her shoulder to face the three men that were staring at her with intense eyes.

"I won't."

And with that she flipped her hair sassily over her shoulder and walked off. "Don't think this is over Nikki because it's not." she heard Dean said before she walked out of eye sight.

Nikki ran a frustrated hand through her hair, letting a growl passed her lips. What was that back there? She actually considered it. She considered joining them…

But at least she got away from them but she sure as hell knew it wouldn't be the last time they tried to confront her.

But she couldn't worry about that right now. Right now she had to go back to her hotel room and think up something absolutely bulletproof and hope that her friends would believe her.

**NOTE**

**Finally updated! I think took my time with this one but I had to make it perfect for you guys. So what do think? I hope you like it and I'm also taking requests and ideas if you guys have any.**

**I also tried to stir thing up a bit on who Nikki _might _fall for, so who do you guys think it is? I know who it is but I'm gonna let you guys have all the by figuring it out because I'm nice like that.**

**R&R please :-)**


	5. So Much Fun!

**Chapter 5**

Over the last three days, Nikki had avoided everyone, (especially Brie, Cameron, Nattie and Naomi) like the Black Death. She wouldn't leave her hotel room unless she absolutely had to which wasn't often, she turned her phone off the majority of the time and she'd go into hiding under her bed (which believe it or not, had happened once!) at faintest of noise that came from outside her hotel room door. But when Monday morning arrived, she had used all her free time, in better words, was all time scheming up an bullet-proof plan (at least that what she thought of it) that would get to the airport, on the plane and at Monday night Raw in record time diva-drama free but importantly, Shield free.

So as she made her way to the gate, a smile gracing her as she took a seat, waiting for her plane to board at the ungodly hour of the morning, she was more than stunned when she heard an infuriated voice that called out for her.

"Nicole!"

Whirling her head around, she was greeted by the sight of a fuming Brie, tugging the arm of an equally as mad but a whole lot more exhausted Nattie and they were both making a stampede towards her.

"Nicole Stephanie Gracias Colace, oh how explaining you have to do." Brie growled, pulling Nattie and herself to a stop in front of the gob smacked diva.

_So much for that bullet-proof plan of mine._

"How did you find me?" where out of her mouth before Nikki could think them through, regretting it the second they came out even though Nattie and Brie hard stares were enough to make her want to make push them back in.

Just as both Nattie and Brie were about to blow, an overly bright, chirpy voice rang through the speakers "Flight AA093 is now boarding. Business class and priority boarding members may now line up at the gate. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."

Nobody what more relieved looking then Nikki as she said an "Thank you" towards the heavens before hastily grabbing her bags and nearly running towards the gate with Nattie and Brie hot on her tail.

Glancing quickly behind her, she heaved silently. Oh this flight was going to be so much fun.

* * *

9 hours, 3 minutes and 18 seconds. That was how long it took from Greenville, South Carolina to London. Well it actually took 9 hours and 38 minutes exactly but that been how long Nikki had endured Brie's ranting about why Nikki was ignoring them, Nattie's nagging about how she could have been either alive or dead or had been kidnapped by the Shield and they won't have known or in the direct word, "Bella-napped", which at the time, Nattie had thought had been hilarious but had been scowled by Brie, resulting in even more harassing. There had even been a few phone calls from the other women, which Nicole had just nodded and said an "You're right", "I'm sorry" and "I understand" occasionally at, which she had begun a long, long time before.

Hell, they had even followed her to the toilets once they had landed, just to continue it!

And now, as they followed her through the hotel room that she was supposed to share with Nattie because Brie was bunking with Daniel, Nikki started to feel the patience that she had held for so long that it surprised even herself, tickle away, bit by bit until there was nothing left then blind anger and annoyance.

"And have you considered how rude you have been over these past few days?" rambled, Nikki resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she fell to one of the beds.

"In fact in totally honesty, ever since you and John have broken up, you've been acting really strange…" Nikki twisted her head to face her, shock, confusion and hurt in her eyes but Brie refused to look her way. Had she, no did she just say that?

Her best friend, her twin sister, the person who was supposed to know inside out, the person who knew better than anyone what kind of mental and emotional rollercoaster John had put her through, what she was still going through? Of course she was going to be different, hadn't she ever been so madly, so desperately in love with someone you would change your entire being for, just to be with that person?

"You're right Brianna, I've been thinking the same thing for a while," Nattie interjected, turning to Brie who she nodded her head to. "I mean, I know you guys broke up and it was really hard on you but-"

"But what, Nattie? What?" Nikki yelled, fresh tears wetting her face as she stood up from the bed. "What?" she cried, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Do you know how hard it was? To leave the man that in my heart I felt was the one? To give up on any hope of future we might have?" she cried out, shaking her head at Nattie and Brie's dumbfound looks on their faces. Nikki laughed bitterly. "That's because you don't. But instead of being my friend you rather bully me on how I've _changed_. Well I don't need it."

Grabbing a bag, she stuffed some decent looking gym clothes into it and a pair of trainers before grabbing her hotel card off the counter and opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Brie asked, finally finding her voice to speak. "Out." Nikki spat at her.

"If I'm not in time for RAW, don't wait for me." Was the last thing heard before the door slammed shut.

* * *

When most women were upset with other woman or in Nikki's case women they usually just ignored them or clawed their eyes out or even did both.

Key word in that sentence: _Most_ women. Not Nikki Bella.

Instead of crying her heart out, a nice session with a punching bag would do her just fine. So now, about an hour before RAW started that evening, what Nikki, in a little corner of the an deserted gym, beating the stuffing out of punching bag after punching bag, desperately trying to stop the tears flowing down her face and the sobs bleeding out of her mouth.

_But they're right. I have changed. What is it that I don't have to make John happy?_ She thought as she hammered down on the bag. She was mad. No she was mad. No, starch that. She was livid. She was livid at her friends. The people who were supposed to know her better than anyone. She mad at John. Stupid, stupid, stupid John Cena. The man that had made her feel so special. So loved and so beautiful only to throw her back down. He had commitment issues or in better terms, marriage and kids issues. Fucking issues but he had been committed enough to her that he had made her fall so hard and so deep for him only to break her heart in the end.

But he wasn't even the main source of her anger. The Shield were. The freaking Shield. They couldn't they just leave her fuck alone. It might have only been week 1 (and it made Nikki shudder at the thought of how many more weeks there was to come) but dammit; they were just so fucking annoying as it was. But at least they wanted her. They might have been annoying pains in the asses but they wanted _her_. Only her.

She pounded harder, each hit harder, more powerful, making the wire pierce through the thick fabric, leaving more and more crimson colored liquid on the bag. It was Blood. Her blood. To think about it, her knuckles were starting to throb and itch but that even the pain didn't stop her. She had only just started.

Joining the Shield would only bring her career up. They were popular now. Their feud with Punk was bringing huge money and would only do wonders for her. But would she have the heart to watch them beat innocent men, men that had never done anything to her, every week? And Brie, what would happen to Brie? They were the Bella Twins. Both Nikki and Brie. Both of them together. She couldn't leave her sister like that.

But screw it! She had to think about herself for once. Not put everyone's feelings before hers all the fucking time. This was her career. Did she really want to pass up an amazing opportunity because she didn't want to hurt people?

She probably just overreacted. Why did her friends honest to god true words anger her so much? Pathetic. That was what she was. Plain and simply pathetic.

With one more hit, using all the pain, all the frustration, the anger, the hurt she had been feeling over the past few months, she hit the bag with all her might, she sent it flying, finally collapsing to her knees, panting for air.

"Why am I so pitiful?" she whispered to herself, staring at her bloody, badly tapped hands. _Great_, she thought, shaking her head slowly. Now she would have to hide her scarred hands.

"You're not pitiful." Out came a voice, it both soothing and calming.

A pair of black khakis came into view; Nikki's teary eyes trailing up north of the well-built body the khakis fitted so well, to face the Shield architect. Only this time he wasn't grinning or smirking or even had that menacing 'I want to hurt you' look on. The only visible emotions that were visible were pity and confused.

Her immediate reaction was to get as far away from him so crawling backwards on her palms and butt, Nikki let out a squeal as she lost her balance, falling flat onto her back causing Seth to rush forward, much to her discomfort.

"You alright?" he with concern in his eyes, taking one of her small hands into his own to pull her up to her feet, only for her to snatch her hand away briskly, ignoring the new pain shooting up her hand, pushing herself to her unstable feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rather rudely, glaring at him. "Woah!" Seth chuckled, throwing his arms the air to show her he might no harm. "There's no need for you to get your panties in a twist. Just trying to help."

Nikki eyed carefully, not truly believing him. This was the that had put her boyfriend…_ex-_boyfriend through shit for so many months, him and his looney friends took pleasure out of beating the crap out of people on a daily basis for no reason at all other than their messed up justice, was trying to help her?

She didn't believe. Not for one second but then his eyes looked so sincere. Could he be really telling the truth or was this one of the Shield's freaky plans to get her into joining them that Nikki hadn't figured out yet?

"But seriously, what are you doing here?" she asked nicer this time, hiding her bloody hands behind her as Seth checked them out.

"The same thing you're doing here. Training, except for the crying and the _"Why am I so pitiful?" _part." He answered quite plainly, forcefully grabbing Nikki's arm, pulling her along with him.

"What the hell?" She screeched at him as she clawed desperately at his hand, trying to get out of his grip only for him to squeeze harder.

"I'm trying to help you!" he said rubbing at ear she had probably defeated, pulling her to as a stop in front of a bunch, making her sit on it. She crossed her arms and huffed like a child, watching him roll his eyes before turning around to go get a first aid kit. Walking back, he knelt in front of her and opened the kit. Slowly he began to tend to her wounds ever so gently, mumbling a "sorry" every now and then when she flinched at the pain, surprising Nikki to a great ordeal. She didn't think that someone with a reputation like him could ever be soft and gentle. But a lot of things and people were surprising her today.

"All done." He smiled as closed he the box, Nikki staring down at her new taped hands. She locked up at him and gave him a weak smile, looking away when he smiled back.

"Boy I'd never want to be on your bad side." He joked, gesturing to her knuckles, Nicole letting out small dry laugh. An awkward silence grew on them, them both stealing glances at each other, Seth rolling back and forth while Nikki stared at the gym door, hoping someone, anyone, would save her from the silence.

Finally, it was Seth who broke the silence. "Look, I know this probably none of my business, but I'm just wondering," he started, looking directly up at Nikki, "What the hell were you crying about to make you hurt your hands so bad?"

Nikki hung her head. She had physically hurt herself because of a couple of people who hadn't been out to hurt her in any shape or form. Well she couldn't say anything about the Shield but hey, look who was helping her when they could have been laughing at her stupidity?

"Why do you care?" she asked so quietly if Seth hadn't been up close to her he would have missed it. Why did he care? "You don't know me."

"But pretty soon I will." He said softly looking up into her eyes, smiling wholeheartedly. Nikki could help return it, smiling back for real. For a man that she wanted nothing more than to despise, him being all nice wasn't helping.

"All done." He smiled as closed he the box, Nikki staring down at her new taped hands. She locked up at him and gave him a weak smile, looking away when he smiled back.

"I should probably get going." Seth said picking up his own bag making his way towards the entrance. "See you at the arena Nicole."

Frowning, Nikki watched him. She didn't want him to go. As strange as it sounded for a split second there, he'd made her feel better. Jumping up from her seat she called out, "Wait! Don't go!"

Seth stopped to turn around and looked at her, eyebrows raised. "I mean you didn't even train." She added quickly, hoping the situation would be less awkward and embarrassing. "What would be the point of coming here and getting nothing out of it?"

A smile broke onto Seth's face. "Oh I got something out of it alright. Like I said before, see you at the arena _Nicole_."

And with that it was gone. "It's Nikki!" she yelled after him and he must have heard it because she a "Whatever!" after.

Smiling to herself, Nikki walked over to the place her bag was aimlessly thrown and picked off the floor. _He said he'd see at the arena. Twice. What the hell does that mean?_

_It means he's going to see you at the arena doofus! _A voice in her head said. But she didn't have time to dwell on the matter as she looked up at the clock hanging on the wall that told her she had twenty minutes to get to the arena. Running out of the building as quickly as her two feet to carry her, Nicole ran over to her rental car, hopped into it hurling her bag over the front seat. Whatever Seth meant would be a problem future Nikki would have to deal with then worry about.

* * *

**Sorry about the long update wait guys, school just started and I've just been so busy. I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but it will be good I promise! **

**Next chapter is Monday Night RAW, what will happen behind the camera? Read to find out. And I am off!**


End file.
